Can I Really Be His?
by zerowolf13000666
Summary: The love story between two criminals is everlasting, even when death is present...


The war had finally ended, with Obito the loser. Nothing went as planned. Right now we both sat in the same cell in the Leaf's prison. I was charged with leaking Leaf intel to Obito and marked as a traitor. Nobody believed me when I plead innocence. But right now, it didn't matter that I lied about being innocent, what mattered was trying to figure out a way to be released from the dark and dank cell that we both resided in.

I saw in the corner with my head rested against the wall. I was waiting patiently for a rat, hell even a mouse, to scurry by so I could kill it and we would have dinner for tonight. It had been a week since Obito ate. Ever rat I killed he gave to me, saying that I was younger and would be the one most likely to be freed first. But I still hated to see him suffer. I loved obito, though I would never admit it because I knew his heart would always be with Rin. I started to drift into sleep when a small pack of four rats snuck into the cell. I slowly crept towards them and caught two. I snapped their necks while the other two ran away. "Obito, I have one for each of us," I stated. He was lying in the opposite corner of me and I thought he was asleep so I nudged hi shoulder to wake him up. It was then that I realized that he wasn't sleeping. He fell straight over onto the ground. "OBITO!" I screeched. He wasn't breathing. My chakra was sealed, and even if it wasn't, I was not a master at medical jutsu. But I knew basic CPR. I tore open the front of Obito's shirt and saw the reason why he was in the throw of death. I could see his ribcage through his skin. _He's starving himself…_ I thought. But why was another question. I had no time to think about that, however. I had to resuscitate him, and fast.

After about the fourth round of chest compressions and mouth to mouth, I began to lose hope, until I started my fifth round of compressions. He coughed and stirred a bit. His eyes opened slightly and he reached out for my hand. _"Zero…why…I want to die…"_ he barely mumbled out. I felt a tear slide down my face. "After all that we've been through, that's all you want? Death? I won't let you go, Obito! I can't be the one that just sits by and watches you die." I reached for the torch on the wall and held one of the rats over it for a minute. The fur burnt off and the meat cooked. "Here, eat. And don't say no this time." Obito slowly sat up and took the rat. He took a bite out of it and chewed and swallowed the slightly disgusting meat. But it wasn't two seconds later that he started to devour the whole thing. He didn't protest the fact that I was making him eat, in fact he just sat quietly and ate it. I roasted the other one and handed it to him. He stared at me. "What about you? Won't you go hungry?" I shook my head no. "You're the one who needs to eat, Obito. I'll be fine." He took the rat without hesitation. That, too, was devoured in seconds. It would only be a few hours until the guards came bearing food, but they only usually brought enough for one person so Obito would make me eat it. But my strength was already high, it was him that I was worried about. As skinny as he was getting, I was beginning to worry. I caught myself staring at him as he ate the rat. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled in between bites. "N-nothing!" I squeaked. I could feel my fawce flush bright red, even though I couldn't see that I was blushing, I knew it. "You're blushing, Zero." Obito stated. "Yeah, so what?" I mumbled while looking at the ground. I heard him stand up and walk over to me. "Why?" He asked. "None of your business." He bent down to my sitting position and lifted my head by my chin. "Tell me, Zero." I started to blush more. "I… I just think you look cute when you're eating…" He chuckled lightly. "Really now?" He brushed a strand of my ice white hair out of my face. My white orbs stared into his black ones, which were slowly turning into red ones, marked with the sharringan. "Would you like to see how cute I am when you're in my world?" Suddenly we were in his mangekyo sharringan world. "Are you afraid?" "No." "You need to fear me, Zero. I'm not a good person. I manipulate people. Use them to my advantage." I stroked the scarred side of his face lightly. "After what I saw when I was young, I don't fear anything. And I can't fear you. You want to know why?" He nodded his head. "It's because I love you. I have for a long time. But I have never said anything to you because I knew your heart was truly with Rin. I know you've probably used me for many things and more than likely think that I'm just a tool, but that hasn't changed the way I feel about you, Obito." His eyes stayed unchanged. He just stared into my eyes. I couldn't see any emotion in his blood red orbs. "Heh…haha…HAHAHAHA!" I couldn't understand why he was laughing. "Why are you-" "You think I know how to love after the years of loss I've suffered?! Even though I have felt some attraction to you, how could I love…how can I feel…how…" He let go of my chin and stared down at the black ground. I could tell he was confused, but so was I. _He's attracted to me?_ "Yes, Zero, I like you. I never had a shot with Rin, and she would want me to move on with my life. But I just don't know how to." "I can show you," I quietly said. He lifted his head and stared at me, the sharringan shutting down and the world turning back to normal. "How?" "Close your eyes." He shut his eyes and waited for my next move. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. I was nervous as hell, but my nervousness died when he started to kiss me back. The mangekyo world showed again. "Why did you bring us back here, Obito?" I said after breaking the kiss. "I want this moment to last, and time runs differently in this world than in the real world. No more talk, kiss me again." I obliged. My lips touched his again and he pushed into it. His hand went behind my head and he pushed forward. Obito slowly layed me on the ground and hovered over me and broke the kiss. "You look cute when you look helpless under me." I started to blush even more. Obito chuckled again. He leaned down to kiss me but we were interrupted by a violent shove.

A guard came into the cell and pulled Obito away from me. "Enough of this, fiends!" The guard yelled. Obito was forced to the back wall and chained up, while the guard left me alone. He sat a tray of food on the floor and left the cell. "Why did you only chain him up?" The guard shot around and glared at me. "Because you both need to eat, despite my protests, and he is the only dangerous one in the cell." He locked the door and left down the hallway. I crawled over to the food and picked up the small loaf of bread. I stood up and walked to Obito. "Looks like our time together was short lived after all." He smiled at me. I broke apart the bread into small pieces and fed them to Obito. "It's kind of pathetic that I can't feed myself." I smiled in return at him. "I'm happy feeding you. I means that you're at least eating." He frowned. "Zero, do you know the reason why I was wanting to die?" I shook my head no. "Because if I died, then I was hoping you would lose your will to live as well and would eventually die as well. The reason for this was because I knew that in prison we would never be together the way we want to be, but in death we would be together for eternity." I was shocked at what Obito just said. "But my will now says to live and to hope we get released so we can have a life." I felt my heart stop. I couldn't belive that he wanted to have a life with me, after all the hell that we've been through. "I would like that very much, Obito. I love you, and nothing will change that, life or death." I smiled and continued to feed him. "I love you too, Zero."


End file.
